starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skins
Portraits of Skins I think Advanced Stalker and Evolved Roach Skins have own unique Portrait. I'm not sure about Upgraded Muraduer and I don't know how to data mine it from Editor. --Martian2351 (talk) 16:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :They do. Same with Spec Ops Ghost. Normally I just clip it from the game itself, I may add those to their respective articles. Subsourian (talk) 19:52, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :That would be awesome! I have to play on very low performance. --Martian2351 (talk) 21:16, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I uploaded Portraits into image Gallery and absolutely don't know how to put into Pages. Martian2351 (talk) 23:42, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :I got it. Much appreciated! Subsourian (talk) 02:33, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Official variants? A lot of the units here have variant sections and I think these skins would probably qualify, seeing as they are often described as being practical modifications to enhance some aspect of the unit, even if they have no effect in-game. Nonetheless I held off on editing pages, mostly because I'm not sure if these are considered canon. :We note a lot of the variant aspects of the skins in the respective articles, usually in the history section, but variants are for officially designated and named separate units that have their own article. For example, the Blackhammer is a variant because it has a name that shows up in canon and has its own article, but the Mecha Viking doesn't have a canon name other than "it's a Castillo made Viking." While the skins themselves are canon I don't think we need to note them in variants, since variants are to link to sub-articles of the main one. The exception would be if they give a specific name to the skin, like if the Mecha Viking was given a canon name of the A-3 Armored Viking Hybrid or something, but in that case we'd likely make a separate article for it too. --Subsourian (talk) 23:56, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Primal Zerg Skins For the primal zerg skins, want to run this idea by others, but I think it might be prudent to make articles for them. As in, we'd have a "primal baneling" or "primal queen" article for instance. These articles would only receive in-universe categorization (e.g. no NPC/campaign unit categorizing, just the "primal zerg breeds" one). I say this because since the primal zerg are still biologically distinct from the Swarm, and it would be consistent with the already existing primal zerg unit articles.--Hawki (talk) 22:12, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'm more iffy on it, there's a few that say they are actually just variants of established creatures (the lurker skin just being a really modified primal hydralisk but not a true "primal lurker" comes to mind) that I don't think we can make the call on whether or not they're true separate breeds. And I think the only reason we separated them in the first place is they're their own units in the campaign, had they just been labeled "hydralisk" we likely would have lumped them in the main article. If we do it I think we should only stick to ones where the skin description specifically says the primal variant is its own breed (like the primal overlord or infestor). --Subsourian (talk) 23:31, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Golden Age Protoss I just uploaded Project simulant zerg and Umojan terrans portraits (it's hell of job everytime :) ) I prepare protoss set too, but I don't what is the exact reference for "Golden age"? Thx for help. --Martian2351 (talk) 10:41, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Seems to be various thing. Some skins talk about the Shelak Tribe, others about a restyling after Amon's deafet, others from a past model/design from the Eon of Strife.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 10:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::The Golden Age refers to the Golden Age of Expansion. I've set up a redirect, so making it a standard link will take the images to the appropriate section of the protoss history page.--Hawki (talk) 10:52, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thanks to all. I'll do it tommorow. In case I'll be wrog, there is always chance to fix it. --Martian2351 (talk) 11:45, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Overview Section The Overview section is beginning to get pretty long. DO we need it here, we could easily put it under War Chest so the skin part isn't shoved down so far? --Subsourian (talk) 15:04, December 19, 2018 (UTC)